


Aftermath

by Alphecca



Series: Somebody's watching me (Alguien me está mirando) [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cargument, Closure, Comfort, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s01e14 He Kane Hewa'ole (An Innocent Man), Friendship, Hopeful Ending, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious, Oblivious Danny, Partnership, Romantic Stupidity, Slice of Life, Slightly Out Of Character, Steve Feels, Talking, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: La cosa era simple, realmente.La obsesión había arrastrado a la chica hasta la locura sin retorno; Danny había estado en el lugar preciso y en el momento correcto para convertirse en uno de los focos de su locura y Keala había decidido que secuestrarlo era la mejor forma de alejarlo de Kono. La mejor forma de manipular a Kono a que ella hiciera algo. Nada más. Y nada menos.





	1. Hope (Después)

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo _idea_ de dónde irá esto.
> 
> ####  ****

####  **Febrero 1, 2011.  
**

—¿Vas a decirme lo que te está molestando o voy a tener que adivinar?

Steve era un _imbécil_. Por supuesto que lo era.

Tenía que aprovecharse de esos momentos en los que Danny estaba atrapado en el Camaro para tener una conversación importante, una discusión. Sí, bueno, él tenía que admitir que no estaba siendo muy cooperativo en el gran esquema de las cosas pero el hecho que Steven pensase que el viaje a una escena del crimen —un _secuestro_ de todas las malditas cosas— era un buen lugar para sacar el tema...

—No hablemos de esto ahora, ¿sí?

No era como si fuera la primera vez que tenía que enfrentarse a una situación así. Y tampoco era como si algo grave hubiese sucedido —más allá de lo obvio— porque Keala Halamano lo había mantenido sedado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la casa y lo máximo que había logrado rescatar eran fragmentos fugaces que no llenaban la imagen completa. Lo que sabía, además, venía de los exámenes médicos. De los testimonios de Steve, Chin…

La cosa era simple, _realmente_.

La obsesión había arrastrado a la chica hasta la locura sin retorno; Danny había estado en el lugar preciso y en el momento correcto para convertirse en uno de los focos de su locura (no el principal) y ella había decidido que secuestrarlo era la mejor forma de alejarlo de Kono. La mejor forma de manipular a Kono a que ella hiciera algo. Nada más. Y nada menos. No debería tener que lidiar con ningún problema. Porque él no estaba indefenso ante la situación ni era quien más había sufrido con todo ello.

Había asistido a la evaluación preceptiva, igual que Kono, y había tratado de mantenerse lo más compuesto posible en todo momento. Especialmente si estaban los cuatro juntos.

 _Pero_.

Steven había notado cosas. Detalles, más que otra cosa. Había notado la forma en la que Danny miraba por encima de su hombro antes de subirse al auto o trataba de no quedarse cerca de desconocidos, dándoles la espalda. A veces, incluso, Danny se daba cuenta que se sentía observado por ojos que no estaban allí.

Eran comportamientos ridículos para tener, él lo sabía. También sabía que, eventualmente, se detendrían.

—¿Y cuándo quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Steve, arrastrándolo de vuelta al presente—. Entiendo si no quieres hacerlo delante de Kono, pero-

—¡No estoy evitando a Kono!

Kono, que ya podía mirarlo a la cara sin hacer una mueca, todavía se sentía bastante responsable por lo que había pasado y parecía más propensa que nunca a cuestionarse a sí misma por los errores más pequeños. Danny no había querido presionarla para hablar al respecto, a pesar de que sus instintos le decía que eso era lo primero que debería haber hecho. Chin le había aconsejado que le diera un poco de espacio, que ella estaría bien y, honestamente, Kono parecía relajarse mientras menos sacasen el tema.

Danny había hecho un punto de tratarla como siempre, de comportarse igual que siempre en el trabajo.

—No es lo que dije —respondió Steve con esa estúpida, irritante, necesaria calma. Sus manos se mantuvieron en el volante, afortunadamente. Danny tenía la impresión que de no estar en camino a buscar a Natalie, él estaría alzando los brazos en gesto conciliador—. Solo digo que es normal que las víctimas de secuestro tengan-

— _No_ soy una _víctima_ —discutió Danny, dándole a Steve lo que esperaba que fuera una mirada elocuente. Fue una sorpresa, y a la vez no, escuchar su voz—. ¿Podemos concentrarnos en _Nicole Duncan_ , que sí lo es? ¿Por favor?

Por la mirada que le lanzó a su vez Steve, estaba claro que la discusión no había terminado.

—Han pasado unos días apenas, Danno. Y ahora tenemos un caso de secuestro con un padre muy angustiado —insistió, más suavemente—. Es normal que las cosas no estén bien todavía. Si dejaras de ser tan duro contigo mismo probablemente sería mejor.

Danny se sentía hundirse en su asiento.

—Estoy bien —dijo. Viniendo del tipo que le decía que debía soportar el dolor y que trataba de controlar al máximo sus emociones, Danny no sabía cómo tomar ese consejo último—. Es a Kono a quién le afecta más lo que pasó.

Steve frunció el ceño. Podía decirlo, a pesar que solo podía ver su perfil. Probablemente también estaba con su expresión de estreñido. Si era porque Danny seguía desviando la atención a Kono o incluso porque él también estaba notando lo difícil que estaba siendo para ella, no sabría decirlo.

Era más seguro mirar el paisaje que pasaba en sucesivos borrones en la ventanilla que a su compañero.

—Ella conocía bien a esa chica, o la conoció bien. Fueron amigas. Chin piensa que se siente peor por creer que debería haberlo sospechado...

Danny suspiró. Realmente no sabía que decir a eso. Apenas conocía a Keala Halamano y, si bien ella le había dado escalofríos por una razón que no comprendió, podía ver el carisma escondido. La fragilidad de su apariencia solamente reforzaba todo lo demás. Aún estaba asombrado por la idea de que estuviera obsesionada hasta ese nivel de delirio, una chica tan joven. Que hubiese arrastrado a otros a su locura era aún más perturbador.

Habría tenido un futuro brillante en diferentes circunstancias.

—Supongo que no serviría decirle que podría pasarle a cualquiera.

—Sabes como es Kono...

Danny asintió, recordando la pequeña escena que había tenido cuando descubrieron que el secuestrador no era otro que un allegado de la familia, alguien que ella había estado a punto de atrapar.

— _Testaruda_. Creo que lo tienes como un requisito para entrar en este equipo. Ves a una persona y si es lo suficientemente testaruda como para tu gusto, bien, está _dentro_.

Steve debería reírse más a menudo. —¿Eso crees de mi criterio de selección?

—¿ _Criterio de selección_? —repitió Danny, sintiéndose mejor por la banalidad que estaban discutiendo. Lejos de secuestros y obsesiones; era terreno seguro—. Tú, mi amigo, no tienes un criterio de selección fiable. De hecho creo que no tienes criterio alguno, pero qué se yo. Aunque, tengo que reconocer, este equipo es una muy buena hazaña.

—Sólo lo dices porque estás en él.

Inesperadamente, sintió que una risa brotaba. Los nudos en su estómago se aflojaron. —En realidad me refería a que conseguiste personas que no te ayudarán a destruir la isla sino que tratarían de detenerte de hacerlo. Eso es muy apreciado.

—Encontré buenas personas que quieren ayudarme a mejorar las cosas, que me _ayudan_ a mejorar las cosas —dijo Steve—. Tuve mucha suerte.

—Deberías decirle eso a Kono —comentó Danny, sonriendo—. Eso sería un gran halago viniendo de ti. Y yo estaré bien, ya sabes. Solo necesito tiempo… Quizás tener una maratón de CHIPs.

Después de todo, era cierto que habían pasado pocos días.

—Ven a mi casa esta noche —dijo Steve, de repente.

No sonaba tanto como una sugerencia y más como una orden.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que entendía bien las razones subyacentes. Desde que Mary había sido secuestrada, la caja de herramientas robada y su hogar asaltado, Steve parecía más paranoico que de costumbre. Su secuestro, apenas un par de semanas después del de su hermana, solo había acentuado su comportamiento protector.

Que lo entendía. Y apreciaba, hasta cierto punto. Quizá sus paranoias estaban tomando un nivel de mutua retroalimentación. Si eso era posible.

—¿O qué? ¿Irás a buscarme para llevarme a rastras a tu caverna como el neandertal que eres?

Steven le lanzó una mirada divertida. —No sé si me veo arrastrándote por el pelo, tengo la impresión que no me dejarías llegar tan lejos…  Creo que podría llevarte sobre mi hombro.

Danny volvió a reírse.

—De acuerdo, bien. —Hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda—. Pero concentrémonos en el caso de Nicole, ¿está bien?

—¿No te lo dije nunca, Danno? —Steve se volvió un poco, sonriendo con esa arrogante y estúpida sonrisa—. Puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez. Soy multitarea.


	2. Impasse

Reprimiendo un bostezo, Danny giró la cabeza hacia un lado, alejando los ojos de la pantalla mientras los créditos rodaban contra el fondo negro. Si bien la idea de quedarse en la oficina viendo una maratón de la serie de policía motorizada había partido de él, estaba seguro que no tenía mente para quedarse allí por otro segundo.

Necesitaba estirar las piernas. Y _quizá_ dormir por una semana.

Steve permanecía exactamente en la misma posición, apariencia relajada contra su asiento, y no le sorprendió en absoluto ver que Chin Ho Kelly mantenía su expresión completamente serena, a pesar de la nota de suave satisfacción que palpitaba debajo. Kono, por otra parte, se veía insólitamente exhausta bajo la luz de la oficina y las sombras en sus párpados no parecían un juego de la luz. No lucía muy diferente a lo que Danny sentía. 

Tampoco podía decir que era algo totalmente inesperado que el caso los hubiese golpeado más a ellos dos, considerándolo todo.

El caso Duncan, que había empezado con la inquietante visión de una cabeza en una caja, había terminado con la dolorosa,  _repetitiva_  nota de otra joven que no parecía tener límites. El hecho que Nicole no hubiese pestañeado cuando Danny la llevó detenida hizo hervir su sangre. Tal vez porque ella había orquestado todo y había hecho que todas las piezas de una imagen que se veía cálida en la lejanía se rompieran. Tal vez fue porque recordaba la expresión de su padre, desolada mientras suplicaba que la encontrasen no mucho antes que el tejido revelase el entramado final.

 _A los hijos se le da todo_ , alguien le había dicho una vez y las palabras hicieron eco lastimero dentro de su pecho,  _incluso la capacidad de romperte el corazón._

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó las piernas, estirándose un poco en el asiento. No tenía sentido pensar en ello durante más tiempo. Tendría que volver a hacerlo de todos modos. Para el papeleo, el juicio...

 _Luego_. Más tarde. Después.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Steve por un breve segundo. Vio que había dejado los codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba la barbilla sobre una de sus manos mientras lo estudiaba.

—Creo que es suficiente por una noche —dijo, su mirada intensa fija en Danny. Algo apretó sus pulmones en respuesta, haciéndole difícil respirar. No estaba seguro de qué pensar de la abierta preocupación que le parecía ver a veces.

—Sí, jefe —murmuró Kono, sus palabras arrastrándose en una cadencia que no sonaba como ella. Danny le lanzó una mirada para ver su rostro, inquieto—. Quiero ir a casa.

—Ha sido un día largo —opinó Chin, fácil y cuidadoso. Era el tono que siempre tenía reservado para Kono en momentos difíciles—. Vamos,  _cuz_. Te llevo.

Kono asintió, frotando sus ojos.

Con toda la locura que era Five-0, ellos corriendo caliente y todos los agitados días de los últimos meses parecía que hacía siglos que no tenían tiempo libre.

Tan agotador como era, no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o algo terrible.

Por un lado evitaba a que pensasen demasiado en lo que pasaba más allá de la superficie. Evitaba que se concentrasen en detalles como tu  _encantadora_  ex esposa queriendo llevarse a  _tu hija_  de vacaciones a Inglaterra por un mes, tu secuestro a manos de la vieja amiga de tu compañera, el robo de millones de dólares en el que participaste para salvar a un compañero, las mafias escondidas delante de las narices de tu viejos colegas, escapes de prisión seguidos con amenazas de bombas, el secuestro de la hermana de tu compañero, el intento de asesinato de otro de ellos, dormir con tu jefe en un momento de vulnerabilidad... etcétera, etcétera. Por otro lado, Danny sospechaba que el ritmo les pasaría factura en algún momento pronto y que no estarían preparados si continuaban de igual forma.

Steve pareció leer su mente en ese momento, ¿ _y no era eso perturbador_? —Nos tomaremos el resto de la semana a menos que tengamos otro caso realmente urgente. Si sigue tranquilo veremos cómo seguir.

Kono hizo un gesto de protesta que Danny no tuvo problema en reconocer. Su expresión entera mutaba, labios fruncidos en una línea terca.

—Si esto es por mí-

Chin sacudió la cabeza en silencio, ojos cálidos mientras se posaban en su prima. Si había una nota de frustración en su semblante, nadie negaría que estaba llena de afecto.

—Esto es porque tuvimos meses difíciles, Kono —Steve era extrañamente tranquilo, a pesar de la firmeza que destilaban sus palabras. El contraste con el teniente comandante Steven McGarrett, el tipo que no mucho antes se había negado a darle un descanso a Chin en un caso que lo comprometía, era asombroso—. Es porque estamos cansados y porque necesitamos un descanso. _Todos_.

—Además… —Danny se sintió en la obligación de participar—. A caballo regalado no le mires los dientes. SuperSEAL aquí no nos dará oportunidades como esta a menudo y seguro que se arrepentirá apenas crucemos la puerta. Y yo quiero dormir toda la semana.

Kono pasó sus ojos de Steve a Chin antes de mirarlo fijamente. Danny estiró la mano en un ofrecimiento silencioso a través de la mesa y se sintió mucho mejor cuando Kono la tomó.

Nada de lo que había dicho era mentira.

Danny no había podido dormir bien en los últimos días. De hecho, no había dormido desde que lo liberaron del hospital y la mayoría de las noches desde entonces las había pasado en su oficina. No estaba seguro si podía ocultarlo —Steve lo sabía porque, por alguna razón, estaba abocado a prestarle especial atención a todos los detalles de su vida— pero ni Chin ni Kono tenían por qué saber. Ella, mucho menos.

—No quiere decir que estemos fuera del juego —comentó Steve, arrastrando las miradas de todos de regreso a él—. Ya sabes.

Kono sonrió. Esta versión tibia, suave e insegura de su novata era pasajera.  _Sería_ pasajera.

Danny sabía que existían algunos casos que cambiaban tu perspectiva y Kono, adaptable como era, todavía estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con los lados del trabajo que te enseña la experiencia. La frustración, los errores, las investigaciones que tocan demasiado cerca, el sentimiento tortuoso de que pudo o no haberlo cambiado si tan solo...

—Te aburrirías sin un caso durante mucho tiempo, jefe —comentó ella, sus ojos brillantes—. Seguro que terminas llamándonos en uno o dos días con alguna cosa que hacer. No durarías una semana completa.

Steve agachó la cabeza luciendo una de sus estúpidas, atractivas sonrisas y Danny se preguntó por qué la vida era injusta. —Creo que puedo encontrar cosas que hacer por estos días.

Danny vio a Chin sacudir la cabeza en suave resignación, algo que compartía ciento por ciento. Pero valía la pena un poco de esa necedad que compartían Steve y Kono cuando ella levantó una ceja, su expresión un poco menos tensa. La sonrisa que estiró sus labios era depredadora.

—¿Quieres que apostemos, jefe?

 

* * *

 

— _Ustedes_  son ridículos, ¿te das cuenta? —comentó Danny mientras la noche los envolvía de camino a su auto. Era enero todavía pero no podía calificar el clima como invernal en esa isla que desconocía las estaciones. Buscó las llaves del Camaro en su bolsillo para dárselas a su compañero—. ¿En serio acabas de apostar  _con Kono_  sobre si soportarás una semana sin una persecución, hacer estallar algo en la isla o dispararle a alguien? ¿Qué vas a hacer, además de dedicarte a ese auto que tienes escondido en tu garaje? ¿O… era solo una estrategia para que ella aceptase irse a su casa?

El parpadeo en los ojos de Steve, como si la posibilidad nunca se le hubiera cruzado, era casi cómico. También era exageradamente atractivo, como casi todo lo demás. —¿Crees que no voy a ganar?

Danny puso los ojos en blanco.  _Por supuesto_ que Steve se enfocaría en eso. Obviamente que lo haría. Quiso reírse, pero resistió la tentación.

En muchas cosas, infinitas a veces, Steven McGarrett era peor que un niño.

El metal de las llaves del auto se sentía cálido contra su palma y el roce de los dedos de Steve persistió como un toque fantasma incluso después que se apoderó de su llavero, y honestamente Danny no quería concentrarse en ello mucho. No era como si pudiera evitar constantemente el contacto de Steve en el trabajo, ni tampoco era como si quisiera. Aunque debería. ¿No era eso lo que habían acordado después de esa única noche juntos?

O tal vez solo había sido cosa de Danny. Sí, con toda probabilidad eso era. Lo unilateral se le daba bastante bien.

Steve se detuvo abruptamente frente a la puerta abierta. Cualquiera supondría que estaba escuchando todas las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza otra vez, cosa que Danny no quería examinar de cerca tampoco.

—Vienes conmigo a casa, ¿cierto? —preguntó, su voz tan suave que podría perderse en la noche. Las luces de la calle no alcanzaban a iluminar completamente su rostro, las sombras parecían más profundas y sus ojos parecían avellanas.

Lo habían arreglado antes de saber que Nicole no era la víctima sino la culpable, justo después de encontrar el cuerpo de Spencer Owens y ver a un padre con el corazón en la boca por su hija secuestrada —todas cosas a las que Danny era sensible— sin contar con sus últimas experiencias con la privación de la libertad. Sin embargo, con todos los días libres que aparecían en su horizonte, días sin papeles ni recordatorios, Danny estaba tentado a decir que no. Que podrían verse mañana. Que un poco de espacio todavía sería bienvenido para él.

Pero la cosa era. La cosa era que Danny estaba cansado. Y no le apetecía realmente regresar a su apartamento. O estar solo.

No era como si hubiese funcionado muy bien la última vez tampoco.

Así que, simplemente, alzó los hombros. —… Sí. ¿No habíamos arreglado eso?

No debería ser una sorpresa ver que la curva de los hombros de Steve se relajaban un poco. Pero lo era.  
 

* * *

  
—Oye, Danno —Steve lo llamó en voz baja, sacudiéndolo con una calma inesperada. Danny parpadeó, siguiendo el sonido a la conciencia. Se había quedado dormido en su auto mientras Steve conducía—. Estamos en casa. Vamos, no te voy a dejar durmiendo en el auto cuando tienes una cama lista esperándote.

 _“Estamos en casa_.”

Danny siguió a Steve tardamente dentro de la casa, medio dormido todavía. Incómodo, también. No era como si hubiera evitado visitar la casa McGarrett en la semana previa, o la anterior, excepto que se había preocupado en pasar el menor tiempo posible allí.

Steve puso la alarma de nuevo, sus movimientos calculados y firmes. Llevaba una caja bajo el brazo.

Danny lo vio detenerse al pie de la escalera. —Tienes la habitación de invitados, si quieres. ¿O prefieres comer algo? Sé que es tarde pero-

Dormir en la habitación de invitados implicaría que Danny tendría que subir las escaleras y dormir en el mismo piso que Steve. Por alguna razón, la idea se le había pasado por alto cuando decidió acceder a quedarse con él.

Danny señaló el _living_ con su mano izquierda. —El sillón está bien.

Steve ladeó la cabeza. —No vas a quedarte en el sillón cuando tienes una cama cómoda para dormir. Incluso aunque el sillón sea más cómodo que el de tu apartamento

Como Steve no entendería su razonamiento, optó por una excusa. —Me gusta ver la televisión para dormir. Aquí no te molestaré.

Tras soltar un largo suspiro, los dedos de Steve enredaron firmemente alrededor de la muñeca de Danny para detener cualquier movimiento.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar del elefante en la habitación.

Pestañeó con pereza. La claridad de la habitación contigua no hacía mucho para suavizar la oscuridad en los ojos de Steve.

—¿El elefante en la habitación?

— _Sabes_  de lo que estoy hablando. Sé que no estás durmiendo bien, y si la razón por la que no quieres volver a tu apartamento fue por lo que pasó… lo entiendo. Lo apruebo, incluso. Pero no puedes quedarte en la oficina. Tengo espacio libre y puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites, ¿lo sabes? —El por qué Steve pensase que eso era buena idea que ellos pasaran todo el día juntos era algo que estaba más allá de todo entendimiento—. Ya te dije que no era mi intención que te sintieras como- como si fueras desechable. Tú... solo- Me pediste el tiempo, Danny. Pero, de verdad, todo está bien entre nosotros. Nada ha cambiado.

El secuestro y sus secuelas era el elefante en la habitación para Steve, no el hecho que habían dormido juntos en un momento en el que estaba francamente vulnerable y que había dejado a Danny con la sensación de haberse aprovechado. No estaba seguro si eso lo aliviaba o no.

Nada había cambiado.

—Estoy bien. No es el- no es lo que pasó lo que me molesta, ¿está bien? No tiene que ver con eso. —Steve alzó una ceja, obviamente dudando de su sinceridad—. Es… Es- no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó y sí, bueno, eso es un poco incómodo. Bastante incómodo al principio. Pero no es lo que me molesta más.

Le perturbaba, en cierto punto, no tener una sola memoria nítida de lo que había pasado.

Tenía fragmentos de palabras susurradas, oscuridad contra sus párpados y sensaciones difusas. La única persona que realmente sabía qué había pasado allí fue Keala, pero, según los informes que tenían Danny había pasado las horas en sueño profundo. Una especie de ridícula, irónica versión de la historia de la Bella Durmiente.

Se suponía que Danny era el de los buenos instintos. Se suponía que él debería notar los detalles.

Aún así había sido… bueno. Estúpido. Descuidado.

No había sido su mejor momento.

—¿Y qué es?

Suspiró. —Todo. El hecho de que sabía dónde estaba mi apartamento, que nadie la notara en la oficina. Estuvo allí, observándonos durante tanto tiempo... Tenía fotos de  _Grace_ , Steve.

Pese a que a Danny solo le había enviado una de las fotos, una en la que estaba con Kono, Steve y Chin habían encontrado toda una colección en la casa de Keala Halamano. Las fotos de su equipo, la mayoría en momentos triviales, eran una cosa que francamente le indignaba. Pero su hija… Su hija siempre, _siempre_ estaba fuera de los límites.

Y estaba cabreado. Consigo mismo, para empezar. Se suponía que él tenía maneras de lidiar con ello, que no estaba indefenso contra esas cosas. Cabreado con Steve, por verlo tan atento a todos los estúpidos detalles y porque seguramente, él podría sacudir la experiencia como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Cabreado con Keala Halamano por haber atormentado a Kono, por haber tejido una red alrededor de un pobre chico que solo tuvo la desgracia de confiar en la persona equivocada, por ser una inescrupulosa obsesiva que no había pestañeado en ningún momento mientras torció todo a su alrededor. Estaba cabreado con el sistema porque todo podría haber sido diferente si alguien, si cualquier persona, hubiese prestado atención a la niña hambrienta de amor que había estado dando gritos de auxilio durante años. Estaba cabreado porque su último caso también involucraba una historia de secuestro retorcida.

—Ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí —admitió Steve, sonando igualmente expuesto a cómo Danny se sentía. Blando, tal vez comprensivo. Muy cerca—. Eso no está en ti, hombre.

Era frustrante. Que su pulso estuviera tartamudeando en sus oídos no ayudaba a que las ideas se formasen con claridad. 

—Sí.

—No puedes estar en todos los detalles, Danny. Algunas cosas no saldrán como quieres.

Se sentía como si fuese un resumen de su vida en los últimos años, la verdad. —¿Crees que _no_ sé eso ya? ¿No te parece que tengo experiencia con las cosas que salen mal?

Danny alcanzó a ver que Steve hacía una mueca ante la amargura palpable en la risa que se le escapó. Fue apenas un segundo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a prestar atención a las minucias y a las expresiones de Steve más que a su conversación. A menudo hablaba volumenes con su lenguaje corporal.

Los dedos de Steve se sentían calientes contra su piel. Danny estaba seguro que podía sentir su pulso acelerado.

—¿Crees que podrás dormir aquí?

Alcanzó a darle un encogimiento de hombros, sin comprometerse. —Tu casa es un lujo comparado con todos los lugares en los que he vivido.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —contestó Steve, aflojando el agarre en su muñeca. Se veía renuente al hacerlo también—. Pero hablo en serio. Quédate todo el tiempo que necesites. _Mi casa es tu casa._

—Gracias, Steve.


	3. Two idiots (Dos idiotas)

Si bien no estaba seguro si convendría reconocer en voz alta que había dormido mejor en sillón de Steve que en su apartamento, o en la oficina para el caso, Danny se encontró con mejor humor de lo que esperaba cuando abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. Era probable que el hecho de que Rachel le hubiese concedido pasar un par de días extra con Grace para el fin de semana estuviese contribuyendo al leve cambio en su estado de ánimo y pese a que estaba seguro que la tensión con su ex esposa volvería pronto, estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a esos pequeños instantes de armonía y concordia; momentos que usualmente escaseaban.

No sabía exactamente cuánto había dormido. Ningún sueño había perturbado ese nimio descanso de la conciencia. Sabía que era temprano, incluso para un SEAL de la Marina aparentemente viendo que Steve no estaba a la vista por ningún lado en las cercanías, lo que reducía las posibilidades a que fuesen más de las tres. Su teléfono se había quedado sin batería después de una larga conversación con su monito y descansaba indiferente en la mesita que estaba más cerca de su cabeza.

El murmullo del océano no se había silenciado con el rumor de la televisión.

Había despertado en un lugar así, no hacía una semana, sin recordar cómo había llegado allí o por qué demonios Kono estaba allí mirándolo con una expresión francamente tan abatida. Keala Halamano, como Steve, había tenido una casa cercana al Pacífico, con su pequeña porción de playa y océano. Las sombras dibujaban arabescos en el suelo, una imagen que evocaba el recuerdo de sus hermanos primero, luego de su hija, encontrando monstruos en las siluetas que se extendían por el suelo y las paredes.

Sacudió la cabeza, reprimiendo el paralelo de comparaciones.

Danny sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello... Tan cierto como era lo que le había dicho a Steve y a Kono, no estaba feliz con el hecho de que hubiesen estado bajo el ojo vigilante de una persona durante meses sin haberlo notado. A la vez, podía ver _por qué_ se había perdido en el fondo como un ruido blanco.

Los últimos meses habían sido... excepcionalmente _difíciles_.

Eso no era excusa ni quería decir que Danny no estaría más atento en adelante, pero sí le decía que no podía seguir dándole vueltas a las cosas que ya habían pasado.

No podía. _No podía_.

Si Steve empezaba a notar algo estaría sobre su caso enseguida.  

Que era irónico, la verdad.  Sabía que no tenía suelo moral para reprocharle a su compañero porque _él_ había sido el más persistente en la idea de enseñarle a Steve las formas de comunicación más comunes entre los _homo sapiens sapiens_ y hacer que sus típicas actitudes cavernícolas fuesen menos pronunciadas; Steve carecía de las más típicas ideas sobre cómo era la interacción de mamífero a mamífero.

Con todo, no había previsto que McGarrett tomaría eso como permiso, como una implicación a que Danny no podría tener secretos ni pensamientos privados y no como la idea de que sus conversaciones no deberían sentirse como si Danny tuviese que sacarle palabras a través de los dientes, que era lo que _él había tratado._ La comunicación entre ellos fallaba fuera del trabajo y era una de las razones por las que una relación entre ellos no iba a funcionar...  Si era lo que estaban buscando. Que no lo era.

Steven había necesitado... algo. _Alguien_. Y él había estado allí.

No podía pensarlo como « _el sexo es_ _un alivio temporal de la tensión_ ». Danny no estaba hecho para las relaciones casuales. Se sentía terrible por haber ayudado a Steven a engañar a su amiga-novia-amante pero también se sentía terrible por haber roto una de sus propias reglas y más por alguien para quién solo había sido conveniente. Porque eso había sido. Steven había estado herido y sólo, todo en su mundo había cambiado de significante. Mary se había ido dejando una estela de posibilidades a su paso, Catherine estaba lejos y Danny estaba _allí_. 

Danny no necesitaba más compilaciones en su vida. Ni Steve tampoco. Además el SEAL tenía a su amiga—novia—amante y Danny todavía no estaba seguro si podría sostener una relación tan cerca de Rachel. Y no era como si Steve estuviera interesado una relación-

Que Danny estuviera pensando en eso en medio de la noche solo reforzaba lo mal que había estado ceder la primera vez, a pesar que no podía arrepentirse completamente.

—¿Puedes dejar de pensar tan alto, Danno?

Dio un respingo, con el corazón subiéndosele hasta la garganta. Se masajeó la nuca con los dedos por un momento, frunciendo el ceño. —Es un poco inquietante que te quedes en la oscuridad viéndome sin decir una palabra, ¿sabes?

—No es así —replicó Steve, apoyándose contra la jamba de la puerta con los brazos cruzados—. Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

Danny estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero la voz de Steve sonaba inusualmente ronca, como si las palabras estuvieran arañando sus cuerdas vocales.

—¿Estás bien, babe? —preguntó en cambio. La televisión ofrecía una suave luz para romper apenas la penumbra pero él no alcanzaba a ver la expresión de Steve.

—Estoy bien.

Danny ladeó la cabeza un poco más.  —¿Una pesadilla?

El silencio que siguió fue más que una respuesta.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No, Danny. No quiero hablar de ello. No necesito hablar de ello. Solo quería asegurarme que estés bien...

No necesitaba ver la cara de Steve para saber que estaba con su cara de aneurisma en ese momento. Palmeó el hueco al lado del sillón. —Ven aquí.

—Danny

—Steven, no puedo dormir y es obvio que tú tampoco puedes- Ven.

Lo escuchó dar un largo suspiro pero el hecho que no tardase más que unos segundos en cruzar la habitación y dejarse caer a su costado en el sillón le dijo que había hecho bien en ofrecerle.

—¿Qué pasó en tu pesadilla? —preguntó.

Steve se tensó pero Danny vio que se obligaba a relajarse con otro suspiro.

—No llegué a tiempo.

Para Steven McGarrett ese era un pecado imperdonable.

Danny ciertamente podía entender eso, sabiendo cuál había sido el final de su padre. Steve jamás habría podido llegar a tiempo a salvarlo pero eso no quería decir que no se sintiera responsable por ello. Culpable. Danny sabía una o dos cosas sobre ello.

—¿Para quién?

La luz de la televisión no hacía mucho para iluminar las sombras en el rostro de Steve.

—Para Kono. —Hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos por un instante. Si era para borrar una imagen o conjeturarla, él no a lo sabía—. Para ti.

Posiblemente para borrarla, entonces.

—No le fallaste —le dijo Danny. Se preguntaba si tendría que darle a Steve un recordatorio constante de que estaba bien después de esa noche—. Ni a mí tampoco.

Steve dio otro largo, triste suspiro. —Lo sé.

Danny podía escuchar las palabras «esta vez» tan claras como si hubiesen sido colgadas en el aire. La tentación de atraparlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo marchar llegó como una ola que choca violenta contra la costa.

—¿Siempre te sientas a pensar en las cosas que no salieron bien?

—No —respondió Steve, una sonrisa amarga estirando las esquinas de su boca—. Jamás.

—Entonces no lo hagas —Danny alzó los hombros. La idea de encerrar a Steve y protegerlo del mundo persistió durante varios latidos y Danny no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan transparente era—. Ese es mi trabajo, ¿sabes? Enfocarme en todo lo que pudo ser diferente. Tu deber conmigo es evitar que lo haga.

—¿Y cuál es tu deber conmigo?

—Es evitar que te creas que puedes controlarlo todo —respondió, haciendo un gesto hacia la oscuridad—. Evitar que te culpes por cosas que no tienen control. Además tengo que lidiar con tu complejo de que nunca te equivocas, claro. Hay varios ejemplos de lo contrario pero, obviamente, eres ciego a la evidencia razonable.

Steve se rio un poco y era un triunfo, escuchar ese sonido en la penumbra. —No me equivoqué al pedirte que seas del equipo.

Danny bufó de buen humor. —¿ _Me lo pediste_? Distintivamente recuerdo que entraste a mi apartamento y dijiste: « _no tienes opción_ ». Eso no suena como una petición para mí. Como mi memoria es excelente, puedo asegurarte que nunca llegó la parte en la que me preguntaste si quería, aunque me hubiera gustado oírla. Ya sabes, después de ser un idiota y todo.

—Danny.

Había una mirada cariñosa en los ojos de Steve, una que ya había visto antes.

—¿Sí, Steven?

— _Cállate_.

Danny estaba a punto de hacer exactamente lo contrario cuando su boca fue capturada en un beso que le robó todas las palabras. Se congeló durante medio segundo, el tiempo difuso mientras que su cerebro registraba el hecho de que sí, que seguía despierto y que Steve estaba allí _ahora_ , cálido y real, besándolo como si se estuviese ahogando y Danny fuese el aire que necesitaba.

Por un momento se perdió, ambos se perdieron.

Con sus pensamientos corriendo en círculos, dialelos continuados, no podía armar una oración coherente para decirle a Steve que eso era una _mala_ idea. De hecho, _mala_ no empezaba a describirla. No. Era una pésima, terrible. Tan mala como había sido la primera vez, apenas un par de semanas atrás. Peor. Se estremeció ante la presión del pulgar de Steve contra su piel, trazando patrones ásperos contra su mandíbula, un contraste contra la presión reverente de su boca contra la suya.

Danny no servía para relaciones casuales. No _quería_ una relación casual con Steve.

—Oye, McGarrett —Las palabras se ahogaron entre sus labios pero él se consoló con la idea de que, al menos, había encontrado su voz. Lo intentó de nuevo—. Steven. _Steve_.

Danny estaba seguro que pensar sería más fácil si Steve no estuviera tan cerca, si él no se sintiese tan atrapado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Steve los había cambiado de posición, dejándolo sentado en su regazo.

—¿Danno? —Su nombre parecía más un suspiro, apenas inteligible contra la esquina de la boca de Danny.

Steve esperó un segundo, dos, antes de echarse hacia atrás; sus ojos grandes, oscuros y brillantes en la penumbra mientras se encontraban con su mirada. Algo cálido y peligroso se retorció en su estómago.

—Se suponía que nos daríamos espacio, ¿recuerdas? Que esta fue una de las razones por las que- _joder_ , McGarrett. Te gusta complicarme la vida.

Steve abrió la boca para decir algo pero cambió de opinión y se quedó en silencio, inmóvil. Danny debió haber aprovechado el momento para apartarse, pero por un momento no hizo más que girar la cabeza para presionar su nariz contra la mejilla de Steve.

—Cath me llamó anoche —comentó—. El fin de semana viene de visita a Hawái.

Danny trató de no sonar tan amargo como se sentía con esa revelación. —¿Necesitas que me vaya de la casa?

Steve no se movió. Danny sintió que flexionaba los dedos por un momento.

—No, Danny. Solo hasta que hable con ella y le diga que no podemos seguir- Necesito que me dejes terminar las cosas con ella.

Uh.

_¿Qué?_

_—No_ quería terminar con ella por teléfono. Pensé que sería más fácil si esperaba a que ella volviese para que los hablásemos bien. —Steve inhaló profundamente como si las palabras le hubiesen robado el aire para poder salir—. Hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, Cath y yo, así que necesitaba hablar cara a cara con ella para decirle que hay alguien más.

Danny sintió la imperiosa necesidad de reírse de lo absurda, de lo repentina que se la apareció la confesión.

Excepto… excepto que no.

—¿ _Soy_ ese «alguien»? ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejar a tu novia para...? ¿Qué?

—Danny —La voz de Steve era suave contra su piel, su aliento cálido—. Tú no eres para relaciones casuales, lo supe desde que te conocí. La única razón por la que dejé que te vayas esa mañana, por la que te dejé estar lejos de mí era porque creí- creí que tenía que convencerte que nada había cambiado. Que eso te mostraría que… —Una pausa y Danny aprovechó el instante para tomar tomar un poco de aire, a pesar que no era quien hablaba—. Pero si algo aprendí en las últimas semanas es que… Te _necesito_.

Danny parpadeó, preguntándose si cambiando un poco la perspectiva se explicaba toda la situación. Danny le había pedido espacio. Luego se había llenado de dudas, de preguntas y arrepentimientos. Luego se había convencido que todo había sido una idea conveniente para Steve, que solo Danny era el que había invertido de su parte…

Danny sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando los labios de Steve, y aprovechando para tragarse las palabras. Se besaron por un largo tiempo, hasta que Danny se quedó sin aliento y tuvo que separarse, su frente cayó sobre el hombro de Steve mientras respiraba.

—Somos un par de idiotas —dijo, pero no pudo borrar la sonrisa que se le arrastraba por los labios. No vio ninguna razón por la que debería.


	4. Ho'oponopono

####  **Febrero 4, 2011.  
**

Kono le dio una sonrisa brillante y Danny sintió que algo en su estómago se aflojaba. No había visto sonreír a Kono de ese modo en lo que se sentía una eternidad; aun sabiendo que no había sido tanto tiempo. El sol de la mañana todavía se levantaba en el cielo, el color rosado fundiéndose con el naranja y el azul. Hawái siempre parecía tener colores más crudos, más nítidos y fuertes, como si alguien hubiese tomado los colores más vibrantes en la paleta y hubiese querido darle al paisaje más brillantez.

—No estaba segura si vendrías, Williams —dijo Kono con un brillo de diversión en el fondo de sus ojos—. Supongo que es el poder del aburrimiento tras una semana en libertad, eh. Te estás acercando voluntariamente al océano.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco.

—No ha sido una semana —respondió. Aunque no podía negar que cuatro días parecían una eternidad en su mundo agitado—. Y todavía puedes ganar esa apuesta ridícula con Steve. Estoy aquí por Grace.

Kono siguió sonriendo, totalmente irreverente.

—No tenía especial interés en ganarle en esa apuesta —admitió y podría haber sido mentira en cualquier otra circunstancia dado que ella detestaba perder, pero Danny intuía que no lo era—. Me ha venido bien descansar un poco. Alejarme un poco... Visitar a mis padres, ver algunos amigos. Ha sido bueno.

Era una buena señal para Kono, que había estado fuera de balance desde que el caso de Keala Halamano se cerró. Danny entendía completamente el por qué, pero se alegraba de ver que Kono estaba un poco más animada.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —admitió con sinceridad—. ¿Has visto a tu novio ambientalista también?

Kono asintió, su expresión un tanto más solemne. —Me pidió que lo lleve a ver a Noah así que después que terminemos aquí me iré con ellos... Cree que los dos necesitan aclarar el aire. _Ho'oponopono_.

Danny no esperaba esa confesión. —¿Necesitas compañía?

—No tienes que venir, Danny.

Movió la cabeza en señal de confirmación, pero eso no era lo que estaba preguntando. —Me gustaría, sino te molesta.

Kono lo miró por un largo momento.

—No volveré a estar tan susceptible en el trabajo —agregó ella.

El caso Duncan, inmediato al de Keala, la había encontrado un poco fuera de su juego. A todos, en realidad. Kono no tenía la misma experiencia lidiando con los casos que se tornan personales. Esperaba que ella no aprendiese ese estúpido hábito que Steven parecía tener a veces, la idea que mostrar un poco de emoción significaba ser débil. Estaba mejorando en ese aspecto y Kono no necesitaba caer en la costumbre.

— _Kono_ —Danny inhaló—.  El día que este trabajo deje de afectarte va a ser el día que debas retirarte. Han sido días difíciles, no seas tan dura contigo misma.

Kono asintió, pero fue a medias honesto. Danny sabía que si ella necesitaba hablar lo haría primero con Chin, así que no se sorprendió con su silencio. No le molestaba la idea de entrar en campaña para que ella no se volcase a ser McGarrett 2.0; necesitaban a _Kono Kalakaua_.

—Te ves más relajado —optó por decir, tras un momento—. Y me alegro que hayas venido acorde a la situación.

Danny sonrió. —¿Qué puedo decir? Puedo conducir mi auto, nadie me está disparando y no tengo que hacer saltos en lugares inapropiados. Me siento bastante bien.

Kono ladeó el rostro, sus ojos todavía atentos.

—Vamos a suponer que te creo, aunque los dos sabemos que hay algo más detrás de tu buen humor —La sonrisa de Kono se ensanchó acentuando el brillo pícaro en sus ojos—. ¿Tal vez eres la razón por la que el jefe se mantuvo entretenido estos días y no hizo estallar nada?

Danny se dijo que no se había sonrojado. La mirada en los ojos de Kono lo hizo dudar.

—¿No vinimos a que me enseñes a surfear?

—El jefe puede hacerlo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Tenía que preguntar, Kono a veces parecía robarle hojas al libro McGarrett—. Steven encontraría una forma para que mi vida esté en riesgo para hacerme aprender más rápido y yo solo estoy aquí porque Grace quiere que surfeemos juntos. Gracias, pero no gracias.

Kono se rio. Otro sonido que Danny había extrañado en los últimos días.

—Me alegro que confíes en mí entonces —dijo. 

Danny la miró. La suavidad de su cara era como ver el sol después de una tormenta.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Estarían bien.

No tenía la menor duda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No diré que es el final de esta serie porque ya no digo eso. Siempre puede haber más que contar.


End file.
